A temperature compensated crystal oscillator (Temperature Compensated Crystal Oscillator, TCXO), as a reference oscillator, may provide a clock source for a receiver or a transmitter in devices such as a mobile terminal and a base station. The transmitter and the receiver in the devices both mainly include: a radio frequency module (Radio Frequency, RF), an analog baseband processing module (Analog Base Band, ABB), and a digital baseband processing module (Digital Baseband, DBB). When the receiver in the mobile terminal receives a radio signal sent by the base station, the RF module in the receiver converts the radio signal into an original analog baseband signal, and sends the original baseband signal to the ABB processing module; the ABB processing module performs analog-to-digital conversion on the original baseband signal to obtain a digital baseband signal, and sends the digital baseband signal to the DBB processing module; the DBB processing module demodulates and decodes the digital baseband signal to obtain an original digital signal. When the receiver in the mobile terminal sends a radio signal to the base station, the DBB processing module in the receiver codes and modulates an original digital signal to obtain a digital baseband signal, and sends the digital baseband signal to the ABB processing module; the ABB processing module converts the digital baseband signal into an original analog baseband signal, and sends the original analog baseband signal to the RF module; the RF module converts the original analog baseband signal into a radio signal, and transmits the radio signal.
After the TCXO works for a period of time, with the change of temperatures, a frequency deviation increases and exceeds an acceptable error range of a standard clock frequency. As a result, a working clock of modules such as the ABB processing module and the DBB processing module in the receiver of the mobile terminal does not match a working clock of modules such as the ABB processing module and DBB processing module in the transmitter of the base station. Consequently, a rate of sending data by the transmitter of the base station does not match a rate of receiving data by the receiver of the mobile terminal, thereby affecting receiving performance of the receiver of the mobile terminal.
In the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, an automatic frequency control AFC module is added to a DBB processing module of a receiver, and in a process of demodulating a digital baseband signal, information about a rate deviation between the digital baseband signal of the DBB processing module and a preset reference signal is detected and sent to a TCXO clock to adjust a clock signal of the TCXO. However, when the TCXO serves as a clock source of a plurality of receivers, the clock signal of the TCXO is adjusted according to frequency deviation information of one of the plurality of receivers, which affects a working clock of other receivers, thereby affecting receiving performance of the other receivers.